Tralin
Tralin is a Silari Drakel and the King of Deren. He is unique in many ways: as Drakel king of a Human kingdom, as the sole communicant of the Spirit Lord and as the Avatar of Life, claiming to "be twice Drakel" so to speak. Appearance and Personality He has long, dark brown hair, and red eyes. Largely considered an oddity and unconventional, Tralin is stoic, reserved and level-headed, who values wisdom and cares for the well-being of all Derenians. Highly responsible and devoted to his duties, Tralin dedicated much time to his studies of magic and human nature, rarely leaving the tower at university. However, due to his kind and helpful nature, he contributed to the betterment of the people's conditions, such as helping with Draynor's reforms that benefitted the poor and the downtrodden, and promoting the inclusion of other non-humans to the royal court. Biography Tralin was born in K'eld Ner to a family that served to the Water Lord, a tradition that he would turn on to later in life. Tralin's adoptive father is Draynor. Nel and Tralin met when Tralin was just a young drakel and was injured on a hunting expedition. The two quickly formed a close friendship that last even after decades. He married Kithia, with whom he had a son, Shirian. Service to the Crown It is unknown when Tralin joined Draynor's court but is predicted to be around the time after he became T'palo to Derin. He was popular among the citizens, helping to implement several reforms that helped the poor and downtrodden. He did rescue a young Cerin, the Water Lord's communicant, from stone golems before. Tralin, despite his service to the crown of Deren, was never interested in human politics yet that did not stop King Draynor from bringing the drakel into the noble family. No one would have guessed that Draynor would crown Tralin as crown prince. One day, Jano arrived on the shores of Deren under Darin's order to spy on their enemy. However, Cerin managed to cast a spell which knocked out Jano and he was found by the guards. Tralin questioned Jano, to which he insisted that he was a spice trader, and revealed that he was the heir to the crown. When Darin was left with no options, the undead having slain the citizens of Sentar and Neld, he traveled to Deren and seeked an audience with the king. Darin made no attempts to hidse his true identity and this led to Tralin believing that the agent of Vandar was here for his spy. Through Tralin's questionings about his network of spies, Darin mentioned none of them for he thought that Jano was dead. Determined to learn of the fate of the Frogzard Knight in Sentar, Tralin took Darin with him on the trip for only he knew of the hidden port. When they arrived, they discovered that Delnar, the First Knight of Deren, ordered the burning of Sentar to keep away the undead. But then, their boat were attacked by some creature and Tralin quickly cast a "Solar Flare" which drove the creature away. Tralin landed on the shore and fought his way through the undead to reach Delnar at the temple. When Darin was buried under burning logs, Tralin risked his own protection to help Darin out. Daylight drove the undead away and Delnar was left dying. Cerin fetched Tralin and the First Knight requested that Tralin end his life for he didn't want to be part of the mindless undead. On the returned journey, Tralin kept his silence... The Brilhado War While Tralin left for Deren, he appointed Jano as the King's regent to keep watch- a position that Jano doesn't like very much. Tralin and the army came to the aid of Stonedeep in Vandar, where the Brilhado were attacking with their undead army. After Myr's capture, Tralin told them of the Brilhado's purpose. He began recounting the age old battle between Creation and Uncreation and how the drakels knew of this conflict. When Draynor was preparing to fight at the front lines, Tralin betrayed no emotions and instead prepared to cast a spell he had discussed with Draynor. The mages of Stonedeep channeled their energy into Tralin who in turn created a portal to the undead world and ordered the undead to return. Much to the Brilhado's anger, the undead obeyed Tralin and began their flight. Despite their best efforts to kill as much soldiers as they can, the Brilhado evetually faced defeat due to Myr's return, whose magic added strength to Tralin's spell, and they eventually retreated. Yet, one of the leader remains and struck Draynor with a red bolt of lightning. throwing him off his horse. As Draynor lay on the ground dying, he asked of Tralin to lead the people and of Darin to show Tralin how to be direct. Delnar the death knight, who had accompanied Myr through the undead world, approached the dead king only to be met with hostility from Xander and Darin. After Myr stripped Xander of his post, they were finally convinced when they saw Tralin and Delnar crying by Draynor's body. Determined to avenge the king's death, Tralin ordered that all available mana potions be brought to him. Startled at what he's about to do, Myr and Delnar tried to dissuade the drakel but it fell on deaf ears. Unable to do anything, Myr stopped and watched helplessly as Tralin drank the Metanoia Potion and began his onslaught of the undead. Having exhausted all his energy, he collapsed and fainted. Tralin fought within his mind to stop the effects of the poisionous Metanoia but to no avil. He gave up and allowed himself to die. An image of Draynor led him to a great stonehall where he met a being he known as The Devourer. Before the Devourer could claim him, the Water Lord stopped him. Both of the Gods argued and it was Lorithia who intervened. She claimed Tralin as her own Communicant, hereby breaking all contracts Tralin might have with either gods. She sent him back but not before handing him something. Tralin regained consciousness and requested Myr to heal him which he did promptly. After the war, Tralin and Darin set sail for Deren and met Nel on the ship. Nel gave Tralin a letter from Jano explaining the situation back at Derin. The Coronation Upon arrival, Tralin asked for Darin to bring Cerin the First Knight and Jano quietly to the ship for his coronation as King of Deren. After a brief ceremony, Tralin was crowned the King of Deren. The party was interrupted by a messenger from Battleonia citing that the Drakels that had invaded Deren wanted to talk to the King. The drakel party gathered in the Throne room and was shocked to discover that the T'palo had been crowned. In exchange for the land, the drakel would give money to the Throne and opened up K'eld Ner to the refugees. Given such an offer, Tralin sent the party away and debated with his officials. It was then that he was informed of the Brilhado's return. Faced with the choices, Tralin decided to ally with the drakel and appointed Jano as its T'palo. Gliara An injured brilhado landing on city's gate and was sent to the castle by Darin for treatment. Darin and Tralin discussed about the fate of the brilhado and it was decided that he would be taken for questioning. Giliara awoke shortly after and begged Tralin for refuge to which Darin asked for a moment. Tralin and Darin argued and evtually settled on enlisting Giliara into the army. Tralin immediately sent Giliara and Darin to the light temple in Neld and after the two left, the drakel spoke to the masses gathered outside his castle to which the crowd cheered. Some time later, Cerin returned from his journey to Stonedeep together with Myr and Tralin went to the seaport to greet them. Tralin led the two man to his private quarters and appointed Cerin temprorary rule over the city while he was gone to K'eld Ner. Invasion of K'eld Ner Tralin teleported unannounced into the chamber which Jano and the drakel Council were talking. He announced that he had terminated services to the Drakel for he was the Communicant of Creation to which the Council responded by ordering the expulsion of Tralin's family. Angered, Tralin demanded due respect as Queen and princes of a foreign nation. To Jano's horror, the Council then ordered the slaying of Tralin citing that he was an agent of The Uncreator. Tralin activated the Creation Orb and the spells directed at him reutrned to their caster, killing them. Upon victory, he turned to Jano and proclaimed the K'eld under Deren's rule and was determined to be recognised. Tralin returned to Derin with some De'me'thar Drakels marching towards to castle. Recognising Giliara as bring the Light Lord Communicant, he chose Darin as Lord Governor of K'eld Ner. Days after, Tralin arrived at K'eld Ner with Giliara. There, he held council and Sigarin told all gathered of the Uncreator's plan to manifest to which Tralin added, "The'galin plans on taking physical form and the form he desires is mine..." Going after the Great Evil Tralin stayed in the K'eld for three days and left with Nel, Kithia and half of the Frogzard Knights. After war erupted again in Deren, Tralin and his wife immediately arrived with the calvary to Deren's rescue. By then Myr had been converted into The'galin's Communicant and the war began. Tralin and Kithia started their assult on the army, flinging spells. Yet the Brilhado army fell too quickly, revealing the attack to be a mere distraction. Tralin quickly made plans to chase after Myr into the Deep where the pocket of raw Creation was found. Tralin and his army marched deep down into the dungeon and eventually drove off the Bilhado's Army with the help of Myr, who has proven himself to be on Creation's side, and Giliara. The Temple of Hope Some time later, Tralin returned to Deren and eventually took residence in the Temple of Hope. Then, the Brilhado led by Diviara struck again, this time targetting the Temple and Tralin. While Tralin turned his back to help a friend, Diviara struck Tralin with The Cold. Fortunately, the Creation Orb took the full blow and shattered, leaving Tralin unenslaved. Lorians eventually found their way to the Temple, bringing Galrick with them. Tralin told them of the need to unite the elements of Lore together by gathering the Eight Primal Elemental Orbs. Finally, Tralin told Lorians of the Creation Orb and thus, the battle for it began... Powers and Abilities He was a highly capable in the magic arts and was considered a wonder in the School of Thought. Category:Characters Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Drakels